First Encounter
by Maychanx31
Summary: A little twist to Ghirahim and Link's first meeting at Skyview Temple. Mainly a fluffy sort of fanfic. GhiraLink, GhirahimxLink, LinkxGhirahim.


**What Really Should Have Happened.**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda is not owned by me. I wish was though!

**Rating: **I'm rating this fanfic T just to be safe.

**Summary: **A little twist on the first meeting of Ghirahim and Link. Mainly a fluff fanfic.

* * *

Link walked into the empty room. He focused on a gold door that was in the far back. Zelda was behind there, he just knew it.

Taking a couple of steps in, he heard a maniacal laugh that echoed around the room. He retreated back a few steps alarmed. Soon, he saw a figure appear in a burst of black and gold diamonds. The figure was garbed in a red caplet of some sort and held a black sword, but soon the sword vanished in the same aura of diamonds in which the figure had appeared. It laughed again and then began to speak.

"Look who it is…" it said as it turned to face Link. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces. Not that your life and death has any consequence." The figure's gaze then went back to the door. "It's the girl that only matters now, and I can sense her just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours..."

He stopped for a moment and then continued with a laugh. "Oh, but listen to me, I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world called the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I prefer to be referred to by my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

Link glared at Ghirahim and then drew his sword.

Ghirahim smirked. "Oh, I see how it is. You want a fight, don't you? Although I just got to know you, so it would be awfully rude to jump into a fight…"

Link finally spoke. "Look, I'm not here to become your friend. I have someone to save."

Ghirahim looked at him with a fake sadness in his eyes. "I see… I really hoped that you would put gaining my friendship before saving that girl, but alas, you failed to do that." Ghirahim then teleported behind Link and looked over his shoulder.

"Of course, what if I told you that I could help you find the girl? Would that make you change your mind?"

Link managed to get away from the demon lord."I don't believe you. For all I know you could lie to me."

Ghirahim gasped, "Me? Lie to you? Oh that's preposterous! I would never do such a thing. I'm an honest demon lord, I swear." His voice had a hint of sarcasm and he knew that Link would catch on."Fine, you got me. Now let's just get to that fight you've been so impatiently waiting for." He summoned his sword. "But just to warn you, I'm tough to beat."

"I've beaten tons of enemies, I'm sure I can beat you." Link said.

And so the battle started. The clashing of metal echoed throughout the room, and the sound of the pottery shattering around the surrounding perimeter broke every time Ghirahim summoned his magic. Finally, Ghirahim managed to get a hold of Link's sword and flung it across the room. He barely gave Link any time to go and retrieve it when he pinned him to the ground. Link struggled trying to get away.

"Don't struggle sky child, I won't hurt you," Ghirahim chuckled, "I promise…"

He then moved in closer to Link, making it so their lips were only a few inches apart. Ghirahim could tell there was a faint blush upon Link's face.

"Face it, you enjoy this don't you?" he said in a seductive tone causing Link to blush more.

"I don't enjoy this..." Link mumbled to Ghirahim.

Yet strangely, in some sort of way, he did. But they just met, so why would he feel this way? He was stuck in this position, so struggling to get away wasn't even possible since Ghirahim would just tighten his grip even more.

Ghirahim smirked. "Oh come on, let's face it, you do like this sky child. Your face is practically burning up."

"I-it's not!" Link yelled with a bit of a stutter.

"Oh come on, don't hide it." Ghirahim said leaning in closer.

This time, the space between both of their lips were so close that even if one of them flinched, they would kiss. Link's heart started to beat fast, and his breathing became heavy. He was struck with fear and a small bit of delight that he didn't show. He soon felt Ghirahim's hand brush against his face and then after he stopped their lips met. Link's eyes widened as Ghirahim kissed him. It was a strange feeling being kissed by the person you were supposedly enemies with, and yet, it was enjoyable all the same. The kiss only lasted a few moments until it was broken.

"G-Ghirahim…" Link said astonished at what had happened.

Ghirahim chuckled and then smirked. "Sky child, why not come with me to my world? Join me and forget your little friend. She'll survive. The surface isn't that different from the sky."

Link looked at Ghirahim. He was enticed by the offer of coming to his world, but he just couldn't leave Zelda stranded in a place that was completely new to her. He frowned."I'm sorry Ghirahim, I can't come with you… I have to continue my journey..."

Ghirahim got up and became angered. "What's so important about that girl that you can't be with me? Honestly, forget about her! She could die for all I care! I just want you!"

Link got up and walked over to Ghirahim, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I might not be able to come with you, but we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

Ghirahim was shocked. "Why are you still being nice to me? I said that I didn't care if your friend died!"

Link smiled, "I'm being nice to you because I know you were told to think of people differently, and to be honest, I can see past that now."

Ghirahim sighed. "Well, it's as you said, we'll see each other again. Goodbye... Link." And with that, Ghirahim disappeared in a flash of diamonds, leaving Link alone in the empty room.


End file.
